


半心椅

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖和努德内做恋人节任务，以及路过救命的圣人学长





	半心椅

“打扰了，奥默里克前辈，请问你有空来趟格里达尼亚吗？”

通讯珠里努德内的声音带着某种刻板的柔和，像是极力克制着某种情绪般维持着生硬的平稳，在隐约可辨的愉快欢歌背景衬托下，就如同巧克力熔岩瀑布中突兀的冰块，隔着遥远的距离都能感受到他周围凝滞的氛围。

“现在吗？”奥默里克望了眼窗外，夕阳迟暮的霞光与最早升起的星辰交相辉映，在伊修加德这正是晚饭的时间。

“嗯，就是现在，”努德内在那边说，声音有些沉闷，像是用手捂住通讯珠以屏蔽干扰的结果，“如果你没有什么不方便的话。”

“你们在那边遇到麻烦了吗？”努德内和盖里克利用休假时间去格里达尼亚，这件事奥默里克是知道的，可对面的声音听起来完全不像正享受悠闲，倒更像是为了应对期末考试挑灯彻夜复习后的那种疲惫。

“是有点麻烦，不过——”努德内声音遥远地回答，“只要你能来，这个麻烦就不算麻烦。”

“知道了，我立即动身。” 奥默里克回答，合起桌面上那本刚翻到标签页的书。他本想利用今晚的闲暇研究下古代的魔法阵，可既然努德内有事相托，他又岂会推辞。

 

“怎么样？奥默里克愿意来吗？”盖里克问，与身边这位白魔法师同伴相比，他的声调和神态要开朗得多。他将手里的烤串递给努德内，“吃点吧，味道还不错。”

“他来。”努德内简短地回答，收起通讯珠，却没有去接那串渡渡鸟肉，光是看着那油腻的色彩，他就感到胃部不适，“我现在不想吃东西。”

“可你连晚饭都没吃呢。”盖里克收起那串肉，又找出串蘑菇来，“胃口不好的话，尝尝这个素的怎么样？”

“我真不饿。”努德内揉着腹部摇头，声音听不出任何不耐烦，脸上也没有多余的表情。

“好吧，”盖里克没再坚持，快速地消灭完手里的食物，“那我们去那边，给你买点喝的怎么样？”

“嗯。”努德内这次没有拒绝。他确实需要点温和的流质来铺垫空虚的胃，路边店铺卖的这种味道特意调淡过的果汁就很合适。

可他只喝了小半杯，便听见盖里克说：“反正闲着也是闲着，不如我们再到那座花园迷宫里去玩吧？”

说话的战士热情饱满，并不知道身边的伙伴是依靠何等的教养、凭借怎样的自制力，才忍住没把嘴里的液体呛出来。

 

那座春意盎然盛开着精致蔷薇花、垂挂着白色蕾丝缎带的花园迷宫，正是努德内胃部凭空而生的饱胀感的来源，也是他在通讯珠里对奥默里克说的所谓“麻烦”。

 

“我觉得这个能拼凑成心形的椅子很棒耶！飞起来的时候翅膀还会打开。伊修加德可没这种稀罕东西。”盖里克站在露天剧院外的斜道上对努德内作如此赞叹的时候，时间还是当日的上午。他们刚在咖啡屋用过早餐，踏着绿树成荫的石板路散步。

“你喜欢吗？”努德内望着手里那张宣传单问，没有费心去解释瓦伦提昂家族其实来自伊修加德，而这由白云花制作的椅子自然也该算是伊修加德的物件。“如果你想要的话，我们就去做这个任务吧，刚好是需要两个人配合完成的游戏。”

盖里克听罢顿时兴奋地点头， “那我们就把这好玩的椅子带回去给大家开开眼吧。” 他喜悦中带着得意地补充道，“我俩搭档的话，这游戏肯定简单得要死。”

 

简单是假，要死是真。这是努德内对这次任务的评价。

 

“盖里克，你进去后先别着急往前跑，注意下我们之间的连线。”

前几次失败在努德内的预料中，他知道那位战士并不擅长这样的游戏，早就做好多次尝试的准备，全程都耐心地讲解着游戏规则。

但第五次失败后，他发现，不管盖里克听他说话时表情多么认真，那些话对那位战士而言都如同耳边刮过的风，听过便消散，根本存不进心里。

于是他只好采取新的战术，直接让盖里克放弃思考，告诉他：

“你进去之后，什么多余的想法都不要有，全听我的指挥。我让你走，你就走，我让你站着，你就半步都别移动，安心呆在原地，好吗？”

盖里克答应得好好的，也确实将努德内的安排执行得彻底，以至于站在原地接连被莫古力炸到晕厥也不知往外走两步躲避。

此番场景出现过多次后，隔着低矮的绿植墙望向这边的努德内，将圣典上关于宽容忍耐的训诫在心里循环了数遍，这座花园才侥幸逃过被流星烧毁的命运。

努德内在那只被自己盯到毛绒竖立的莫古力眯成缝的眼睛里看到委屈，它挥舞着小短手指着盖里克，意思是在说——要怪也只能怪你的搭档太笨。

道理是如此，但努德内向来无法对盖里克产生怨怪的情绪，哪怕那位战士打碎他的水晶，弄脏他的书本，撕坏他的论文，他也只会说“没关系。”

所以，即便他在心里为无辜的莫古力感到深深抱歉，在成功离开这里前，那些毛茸茸的家伙都势必无法逃脱承受自己眼刀的命运。

“盖里克，下次再进去的话，你依旧要听我的话，同时主动回避莫古力的攻击范围。”

不管在那些莫古力眼里，这位白魔法师有多么可怕，在面对盖里克时，努德内的声调依旧是淡然中带着浅笑的。交代完之后，他还不忘再三叮嘱“只需要往外走两步，不要走太多”。

然后又是怎么失败的？努德内想不起，也没有精力再去总结经验。作为神学院毕业生中的翘楚，他自认并不缺乏耐心，也从不惰于尝试，更绝非排斥失败的人。他只是无法再说服自己忽视自初次尝试起便存在的直觉预感，开始正视他们俩的组合在这座迷宫里根本毫无胜算的事实。

他甚至没有机会验证自己为花园尽头那些卡牌所作的安排是否恰当。

“——到时候你就按照从左到右的顺序翻开，由我来寻找对应的相同花色。”

 

“我感到有些累了，”努德内慢慢地喝完手里的果汁，将空玻璃杯还给店家，仍是眉目温和地对盖里克说，“这次我们就进去看看风景，别做那些任务了好吗？”

“好，”盖里克其实也正有此意，他觉得那座花园实在是太美，而任务时间太过紧张，根本容不得他好好地看个仔细，“这次我们就慢慢地走吧，当做是休息。”

 

只要不理会时间的追逐，像广场上的白鸽般悠闲信步，那座花园呈现在眼前的恬美可谓此景只应天上有。

那将白色大理石庭院分割成迷宫的灌木唤醒故土春天的记忆。如繁星般点缀在叶间的粉白色蔷薇花，安静散发着抚平心绪的淡香，看似娇嫩无害的样子，却毫不退让地阻隔着在对视相望的两人。

“如果我能过去就好了。”盖里克有些遗憾地说，他想越过那座看起来很矮的花篱，却撞上透明的空气墙，脑门顿时现出小块红痕，“或者你过来也行，你能过来吗？”

“不能。”努德内轻摇着头回答。沐浴在盖里克捂着额头望过来的率真眼神里，他觉得自己因这座而起的烦闷被难以言说的愉快取代，就连那些爱捣乱的莫古力都变得可爱起来。“为了保证游戏规则，这里被施加了魔法，无法随意翻越。”

“想来也该是如此，不然的话，大家也就不用绕来绕去，直接翻墙去终点岂不更快？”或许是这花园里牛奶色的光线太美，盖里克觉得努德内浑身都散发着淡淡的柔光，好看得就像是游吟诗人歌中唱的树仙。

“我们稍微往中间走些怎么样？这样可以看到那些水生花。”努德内被盖里克看得有些不好意思，转过脸去望着水光盈动的方向建议着。

“好的，”盖里克答应得很快，随即又陷入迟疑，“我们过得去吗？”

“能走多远是多远吧，”努德内神情轻松地回答，“每往前一步都是不同的风景，花叶各有丰姿。”

“嗯，那我们试试看？”盖里克觉得努德内的话总是很有道理，不管能不能听懂，只要点头就对了。

 

于是他们保持着时近时远的距离朝着前方走去，不再去管那道闪着光的连线，也不理会莫古力的恶作剧，只将这座迷宫当做是普通的花园，像寻常晚间散心那样轻松随意地漫步着。

“就到这里吧，再过去的话心缘力就不够了。”努德内站在最靠中间的通道尽头，望着正逐渐靠近自己的盖里克说。这里已经勉强可以看到庭院外的白色场地，那位战士成功走出了比他预想的更远的距离。

“不知道那些卡牌上都画着什么。”它们的背面图案看起来很精致，盖里克认为它们的正面应该更漂亮。

“是圣杯与天使。”努德内回答，这是只需稍加留意便能从露天剧院外嘈杂的对话中知道的事情。

“有什么含义吗？”盖里克好奇地问。天使自然是美好的，可圣杯又代表着什么呢？

“天使代表着至真至美的幸福，而圣杯则象征着人的情感。”努德内略过那些晦涩的神话起源与符号学表征，用最直白的话语解释着这种古老卡牌体系的图案含义。

“因为是考验情谊和默契的游戏，所以选用圣杯作为图案。”盖里克若有所思地点着头，他认为这很合理。

“盖里克，和我玩个文字游戏好吗？”努德内见那位战士盯着卡牌饶有兴趣的样子，忽然轻笑着望着那竟有几分可爱的侧脸问。

“好啊，你想玩什么？”盖里克转过脸来，正好迎上努德内那双绿色眼眸中投来的神采，那就像是晨曦照耀在林间湖面上反射的镜华。

“如果你面前摆着六张卡牌，其中一张画着天使，其余五张分别画着一只、两只……五只杯子，”本来还可以更多的，但努德内特意只给出广场上存在的选项，“你会选哪张呢？”

“根据什么选呢？”盖里克以为这是某种猜谜游戏，但努德内却没有给他推测答案的线索。

“依靠直觉，喜欢哪张就选哪张。”努德内在对面回答着，眼睛里闪着神秘的光。

“那我选有两个杯子那张吧？”盖里克想了想之后回答。

“为什么呢？”努德内故作平常地问，看似淡然的眉目间却蕴起和煦的笑意。

“因为我们是两个人啊！所以需要两只杯子嘛。”盖里克确实是这么想的，所以他便这么说，可话音出口后，他又觉得这好像太过简单，有些不确定地问道，“我是不是选错了？”

“不，你选了最好的那张。”努德内站在盛开的蔷薇后，话语夹杂着风过花丛的窸窣。

“那，这张卡牌代表着什么含义呢？”盖里克望见努德内表情里那和煦如春阳的柔软，便相信自己是真的选对了答案。

“代表着我们的关系，永远都会是最好的那种。” 努德内微垂着头回答。如果告诉盖里克这张牌别名“小恋人”的话，接下来就会变得很难解释。他不指望那位战士能够超越形式所限去理解广义的情感。

这种事情也不需要卡牌来告诉我们吧？盖里克想，却没有说出来。只要努德内觉得高兴，这就足够了。

 

“看起来你们今日度过了愉快的时光。”奥默里克披挂着夜色，对两位正朝自己走来的战友说。虽然他们看起来面容疲惫，可神情中带着酣畅，与其说是因遇到麻烦而愁苦，倒更像是玩至困乏尽兴归来。

“是的，真的太好玩了！”盖里克张扬的声音在夜色中听起来尤其高昂，惹得附近享受静谧午夜的情侣往这边不满地看了眼。

“那可真不错。”奥默里克往旁边投去抱歉的目光，又转向努德内，“所以你在通讯珠里提到的‘麻烦’是什么呢？”

“这个嘛，”努德内保持着平和的面容，却以眼神暗示着某种不便在此明说的信息，“我们发现这有座好玩的迷宫，想请你过来一起玩。”

“原来如此，”奥默里克接收到努德内眼中隐藏的深意，作出了然的样子点头，“那我可要感谢你们的邀请，”他看了眼盖里克，视线又重新落到努德内身上，“快带我去看看那座迷宫吧。”

 

或许是那张只存在与想象中的卡牌冥冥中保佑着盖里克单纯的心，他在奥默里克到来的五分钟后便如愿以偿地拥有了长着白色羽翼的爱心座椅。

2019-03-03


End file.
